Thank god for Bulma
by North Winds
Summary: Bulma throws a Christmas party sometime after Buu has been defeated. Her plan is to finally get Gohan and Videl together. ;  Just one little kiss scene in it.


**I own nothing! DBZ is owned by the guy who made it. (I can never remember his name. x_x) This is my first time really writing any kind of story in a long time. Also, sorry if they are way out of character. ^-^'' This is just a little christmas story I came up with on how Bulma got Videl and Gohan together. **

It was almost Christmas again and that was Gohan's favorite holiday. It had snowed for two whole days now and there was a ton of snow outside. Ever since Buu was defeated, Gohan was training Videl to make her a bit stronger. The two had grown close and were now best friends. Though, they both secretly had crushes on each other. The two of them were always hanging out and today was no exception.

"Hey, Gohan! Look over here!" Videl called out. She had a snowball behind her back and knew exactly what to do with it. Gohan quickly turned to look at her only to find a ball of snow flying towards his face and to hear Videl laughing. He quickly moved out of the way and sent an energy blast at it.

Laughing he said, "Nice try, Videl, but you missed." He walked over to her. She was pouting and glaring at him.

"You're no fun. Can't you just get hit on purpose for once?"

"But that's not any fun for me. Why would I want to get hit with snow?" He said while giving the classic Son smile.

"Oh, Gohan. You probably wouldn't notice it." Videl said and that was her hint to Goten to hide his power level and get the biggest snowball he could ready. Videl moved closer to Gohan and hugged him. "You're so warm that if someone were to throw a snowball at you…" This was another hint to Goten. Gohan was so distracted with the gorgeous girl hugging him he didn't hear the giant snowball flying towards him until it hit him. Videl stopped hugging him and moved away only a second before it hit Gohan. Goten flew over to Videl and tackled her. The two lay in the snow laughing while Gohan danced around trying to get the snow and chunks of ice out of his orange gi.

"Oh that is so not fair you guys!" He said once he got all the ice out. He then threw a big snowball at Goten and Videl. Goten just melted it with energy.

"Gee, brother. Don't you know not to hit girls?" Goten said.

"Chibi, I think that only applies to fists."

"And hard toys!" Goten informed Gohan.

"Thanks for saving me, Chibi. Gohan's such a meany." Videl said messing up Goten's hair. Gohan and Goten suddenly looked towards the house.

"Dinner time!" They both said in unison.

"Come on, Videl! We'll race you there!" Gohan said.

"Fine. You guys always win though."

All three flew towards the Son house. When they reached the front door, Videl hit Gohan in the arm for letting her win, and they went inside.

"Boys, Bulma called and said she invited us to her Christmas party tomorrow evening. Oh, she said you and your father are invited too, Videl." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Yeah! There's going to be a lot of food too!" Goku added while stuffing his face.

They all sat down and ate and talked until it was around nine.

"Oh gee. I have to go!" Videl was looking at the clock. She knew her dad would be furious with her for getting home so late.

"I can take you home with my Instant Transmition so you wont get in trouble." Goku told her.

"Alright! Thanks, Goku!"

"See you at the party tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

"Yep! See ya' then!" Videl told him and grabbed onto Goku's arm.

It was time to start heading to Bulma's house. Gohan had put on a dark blue sweater and black jeans and he was ready to go. He really hoped Videl would go and that he would finally tell her his real feelings… and maybe kiss her. He swallowed loudly. Just the thought of kissing her made him more nervous then he ever had been. What he didn't realize was that Videl was thinking the same thing.

Videl was in her massive closet looking through her clothes. She found a dark red, long sleeve, low-cut tunic shirt. It was slightly off the shoulder too. She grabbed a pair of very light grey, nearly white, skinny jeans. She decided to put on a little mascara to make her eyelashes look thicker along with some pink lip-gloss. She then left for Capsule Corp. without telling her father.

Gohan was looking around for Videl but he didn't see her yet. He sighed and talked to his friends as family while he waited.

"Oh Videl! I'm so glad you could make it!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Your parties are always amazing, Bulma." Videl said with a smile. She went off to look for Gohan and after a few minutes, she found him. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, Gohan." She smiled.

"Videl! I didn't think you'd come! Well, I mean I knew you'd come if you could but then I thought that your dad might not let you or that you didn't want to come and-" Gohan was rambling but Videl cut him off.

"Relax. I'm here aren't I?" She looked strait into his eyes as she said this. Gohan's mouth almost fell open at the sight of her. She looked amazing! Then he thought to himself 'Crap! How will I tell her I like her when she looks like that? I'm just going to stutter and ramble and freeze!'

"Hey, Gohan? Will you come over here with me? I kind of need to talk to you about something." Videl said, breaking his train of thought.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah." He followed her over to a corner where almost no one was. "W-what is it, Videl?"

"Well… Umm… You see…" She was looking at the ground, twiddling her thumbs and blushing. "Gohan. I know we're best friends and all but… I kind of… like you as more then a friend…"

Gohan just blinked. 'Did she really just say what I think she said?' Then he saw she was still standing nervously. He took a step forward and hugged her.

"I like you as more then a friend too, Videl." He whispered into her ear causing her breath to catch. "I always have. You're just so beautiful and strong and caring."

"So. Does this make us officially a couple?" She asked.

"Hey! Look! Videl and Gohan are under the mistletoe!" Bulma said with an evil I-So-Planned-This smile. "You guys know what that means. The have to kiss!"

The two of them blushed as red as their faces would go. Videl hadn't expected Gohan to do it, but sure enough he lifted her chin up with one finger and leaned in. The kiss was soft, sweet, and showed just how happy they were. They heard a camera flash and pulled away smiling.

"Well, if it wasn't official before, it is now." Gohan said to Videl as he grabbed and held her hand. They felt like the luckiest people in the world at that moment, and it was all thanks to Bulma.


End file.
